Nuances
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Mello e Near nunca foram diferentes, mas também nunca foram semelhantes. - Presente para Hiei-and-shino -


Nuances

**Nuances**

**Disclameir: **Death Note não me pertence.

**X**

Sempre julgaram Mello demais. E de forma errônea demais, se você for pensar com clareza: "Mello é isso", "Mello é aquilo". E, normalmente, "isso" e "aquilo" não eram coisas _muito _boas. E depois, passaram a julgar Near. "Near é _isso_!", "É _aquilo_!", com aquela voz empolgada de professora de maternal.

Bem, eu nunca achei que Mello fosse isso e que Near fosse _isso_!. Na verdade, eu já tinha uma opinião bem formada dos dois: eles eram semelhantes, em todas aquelas nuances.

Tentar analisá-los é como tentar fazer com que uma criança de três anos aprenda tudo sobre Marx e Engels em um dia: _ligeiramente_ impossível.

Mesmo assim, mesmo sendo parecidos em pequenos detalhes, Mello e Near ainda eram diferentes, muito diferentes. Mello era são, Near era louco. Mello era puro, Near era completamente corrompido. Ninguém nunca notou isso, mas era a verdade. Era uma verdade que todos se negavam a ver, mesmo que ela aparecesse nua, dançando conga na frente de todos.

Mas, sempre que qualquer coisa aparece nua dançando conga na minha frente, eu noto.

**X**

Near era completamente insano. Louco, louco mesmo. Não havia nada de "normal" naquele garoto. A começar pela sua aparência, passando desde os dedos que estavam sempre a enrolar uma mecha do cabelo branco até os olhos. Aqueles olhos escuros e profundos, sem brilho algum.

E ainda havia a _pureza_. Oh, sim. Near sempre fora puro. Tão puro quanto Lúcifer, em minha opinião. Diziam que ele tinha um rosto de anjo, atitudes de anjo. Para mim, Near sempre foi o maior dos demônios.

Near **odiava **L. Simplesmente o odiava, detestava-o com todo o seu ser. Eu conseguia ver isso, ver isso naquele raro brilho de ódio que seus olhos demonstravam às vezes. Near respirava o ódio por Mello, por um simples motivo.

L preferia Mello.

**X**

Ele nunca assumirá isso, eu sei. Ninguém – além de mim – nunca notou nem notará isso, de qualquer forma. Near ainda respeita L, o que faz com que todos ainda acreditem que ele gosta dele. Mas não é a verdade.

Near nunca gostou de L. Ou talvez um dia tenha gostado. Até ouvir aquela conversa de Roger com L. A porta estava entreaberta, ele vira o notebook. Quem resistiria? Seu maior objetivo de vida estava falando, provavelmente sobre você. O engraçado é que eu também estava ouvindo. Near nem me notou, parado atrás dele.

"_Então, L, você já tem alguma idéia? Alguma opção para seu sucessor?"_

"_Eu acho que será o Mello. Há cinqüenta vírgula seis por cento de chances de eu escolhê-lo."_

"_Mas é Near quem tira as maiores notas, L."_

"_Eu sei."_

"_Então...?"_

"_Ele já está... __**perfeito**__. Não verá motivo para ser superado, nunca vai querer se superar. Além do mais... aquela mania com os brinquedos me irrita."_

Eu sorri, com sarcasmo. Aquilo doera cruelmente em Near.

**X**

Foi aí que a loucura dele começou. Ele só tinha um objetivo: superar. Não importasse quem, não importasse o que. Ele só queria superar, superar, superar.

Mas ele nunca superou Mello.

**X**

Near era veneno puro. Mantinha-se distante de Mello, de L, de todos. A loucura dele sempre esteve meio óbvia, mas não queria notá-la. Eu achava que Mello gostava de sentir dor... Até conhecer Near. O _verdadeiro_ Near.

**X**

Era de noite, e todas as luzes do orfanato estavam apagadas. Near realmente não seria pego se não fosse pelo meu – como é que Roger gostava de chamar mesmo? – ah, sim. Pelo meu _fogo inacabável_. Não era minha culpa se todas as garotas eram inteligentes... E bonitas.

Enfim. Eu estava voltando para o meu dormitório depois de... Bem, não importa. Aí eu vi uma luz, em um canto. Na verdade, não era uma luz. Era fogo, fogo puro. Corri até lá, pronto para soltar um grito se fosse necessário. Mas não foi.

Assim que eu vi o que era, as palavras morreram na minha garganta.

Near estava lá. O brilho de loucura estava em seus olhos normalmente opacos. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto – um sorriso sádico, que normalmente eu só via no rosto de Mello.

E havia duas coisas na sua mão. Álcool e um fósforo.

**X**

Fora tudo tão rápido que eu não entendo como consegui sair daquilo ileso. Near estava com as roupas encharcadas de álcool – álcool que eu me lembrava que uma faxineira havia reclamado do sumiço. Depois o fósforo.

Era uma das semelhanças de Mello e Near: uma tara inigualável por combustões.

**X**

Ele estava queimando. Havia um garoto de um metro e meio em _combustão _na minha frente. Foi rápido demais, como eu já disse. Joguei-me na direção de Near, usando meu casaco para tentar acobertar o fogo. Não sei como apagou e não sei como ele não chorava. A queimadura na sua barriga tinha proporções bíblicas.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele me perguntou. A voz dele estava fraca, e eu sabia que ele estava prestes a desmaiar. Mesmo assim, a frieza na voz não disfarçou um toque de raiva. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Salvando você... _Maníaco por brinquedos_.", respondi. Logo depois seus olhos se fecharam.

Para a infelicidade de Mello, voltaram a se abrir.

**X**

Roger pediu para que eu não falasse sobre nada daquilo com ninguém. Ele disse que havia sido um "atentado" contra um dos possíveis sucessores de L. Na hora em que Roger falou aquilo, eu não consegui conter uma gargalhada. Os órfãos me encaravam sem entender.

Depois, fui chamado para a diretoria. "Foi isso o que aconteceu, Matt"., Roger disse, sério. "Foi um atentado".

"Tudo bem", sorri com escárnio, "se é isso em que você quer acreditar..."

"Eu vou acreditar nisso porque _é _a verdade", ele disse. Dei ombros.

"Bem, Roger...", murmurei, enquanto me dirigia à porta, "quando você _se _convencer, me avise". E saí.

**X**

E esse era o verdadeiro Near.

**X**

Chamar Mello de "anjinho" é o maior dos eufemismos, mas chamá-lo de "demônio" é a maior das hipérboles. Mello, para muitos, tinha um toque de loucura inigualável. Para outros, era um ser que merecia respeito e admiração.

A maioria das pessoas se enquadrava na primeira categoria. L se enquadrava na segunda.

**X**

Apesar do que diziam, Mello era são. Completamente são, na verdade. Sim, eu via o brilho de loucura no seu olhar quando devorava um chocolate. Eu sabia do gosto que ele tinha por sangue, por causar dor – em si mesmo e nos outros. Mas Mello não era louco.

Mello sabia das coisas que ele fazia e o motivo de ele fazê-las. Mello, na verdade, estava se punindo. Como na vez em que o peguei com um canivete – ele estava fazendo um corte no antebraço.

"_Cara, o que você está fazendo?"_, eu gritei horrorizado, ao ver o sangue pingar. Mello sorriu. E não era um sorriso sádico, apesar de que esse seria o modo de todos veriam. Era um sorriso puro. Era um sorriso de saudades.

"Só pedindo desculpas a um velho amigo.", ele deu ombros. Então eu me lembrei de uma história que ele havia me contado: certa vez, em um dos orfanatos que fora antes da Wammy's House, ele empurrara um garoto com quem havia criado algo que poderia ser "coleguismo". Quando empurrou o menino, ele se cortou em uma pedra afiada.

Foi aí que eu vi que Mello estava muito mais próximo do anjo do que do demônio.

**X**

Mello odiava ser o segundo lugar. Ele sempre fora orgulhoso demais para ficar em algum lugar que não fosse o primeiro. Isso me dava vontade de rir. Mello, lutando para ser como Near, para L escolhê-lo. Mal sabia ele que já havia sido escolhido...

Mello nunca saberia disso. Mello não sabia de nada, na verdade. Nunca soube. Mello sempre era deixado na escuridão. Ainda bem que ele tinha uma voz para guiá-lo. A minha voz.

**X**

Eu dizia para Mello o que ele deveria fazer, não o contrário, como todos pensam. Mello me ordenava, na cara dura. Eu só sugeria, num tom despreocupado. Ele sempre acatava minhas sugestões. "Acho que o capítulo dois é mais difícil que o um. Me ajuda?", era o que eu dizia. Mas a verdade era que o professor faria a prova mais baseada no capítulo dois, porém Mello era orgulhoso demais para aceitar uma sugestão dada, nua e crua.

Como eu sabia de tudo isso? Nunca duvide de garotos bonitos. Nunca duvide de garotos gênios. Nunca duvide de garotos gênios **e** bonitos. E de garotas apaixonadas também, não se esqueçam.

Aproveitador, maligno e tudo o mais, eu sei. Eu estava muito mais próximo do demônio, se você pensar bem.

**X**

_Mihael_. O nome escapou dos lábios dele em uma noite qualquer, num dia que não poderia ter nada de especial. Daí eu sorri. Mihael. Combinava com ele – o nome de um anjo. _Mail_ foi o que eu respondi, dando de ombros. Mello sorriu também.

Eu nunca havia me sentido tão bem na minha vida.

**X**

Passei uma barra de chocolate para Mello, vendo-o rasgar a embalagem com selvageria. Depois, ele começou a comer o doce. Eu sempre me deliciava vendo Mello comer chocolate. Era divertido de se ver.

Ele não mordia, ele _rasgava_. E depois, ele triturava o chocolate com os dentes. Como se fosse um animal.

Às vezes, eu me perguntava se ele imaginava a cabeça de Near no lugar do chocolate.

**X**

Tal como houve com Near uma situação que foi rápida demais, houve uma com Mello. Estávamos junto com alguns outros garotos, num lago que havia perto do orfanato. Depois de muita insistência, eu fui para a água. Não gostava disso por traumas de infância – traumas envolvendo o modo como eu perdi meus pais. Mas que seja.

Nós não podíamos ir lá, era proibido sair dos domínios do orfanato. Bem, regras eram uma coisa que nós simplesmente não nos importávamos como.

Até aquele dia, eu acho que nós nunca havíamos corrido o risco de ser pegos – mas não pegos por Roger, não, não.

Pegos pela morte.

**X**

"_Roger está vindo, está vindo!",_ um garotinho grito. Os outros começaram a sair do lago e eu iria sair também. Mas quando as coisas dão errado, as coisas dão errado. Meu pé acabou se enroscando em alguma planta. O desespero começou a tomar parte de mim, o medo de água vindo à tona.

Eu me debatia, tentando ficar na superfície. Mas a água que se agitava ao meu redor, graças às minhas estúpidas tentativas de boiar, acaba sendo engolida. Eu já não agüentava mais.

Os meus esforços estavam parecendo ser em vão. E aí eu fiz algo que Mello nunca faria: desisti.

Tudo ao meu redor estava ficando escuro. Mas era uma sensação boa, a de estar dentro d'água, sabe? Não conseguia ouvir os barulhos do "mundo exterior". Ali era apenas eu, a água e a morte.

Eu pude sentir seus dedos gelados se estendendo sobre mim. Até que um calor súbito pareceu empurrá-los.

Mello estava usando o canivete que usara para se cortar para cortar a planta

**X**

Não era um boca a boca, muito pelo contrário. Eu acordei sendo sacudido e chacoalhado por Mello. "Abre esses olhos, porra! Matt eu sei que você ainda tá aí!", ele gritava. Comecei a abrir os olhos, devagar.

Mello estava sentado em cima de mim, me segurando pelos ombros. Quando notou que eu havia aberto os olhos, sorriu. "Sabia que você ainda estava aí", ele disse satisfeito.

Eu sorri, mesmo ainda estando meio tonto. Logo depois, o empurrei de cima de mim. Precisava me virar para vomitar toda aquela água.

**X**

"Mello?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigado."

**X**

Um pensamento simples cruzou minha cabeça: O Roger é um maldito. Ele sempre preferiu Near a Mello, e por isso que, depois de descobrir sobre a morte de L, disse que ele não havia decidido quem seria seu sucessor. Grande mentiroso bastardo.

Near fundou a SPK, como se fosse um novo L. E Mello? Mello foi embora.

Achei que nunca mais o veria.

**X**

Mello gostava de combustões, como eu já disse. Por isso, quando eu abri a porta naquele dia e vi o seu rosto, soltei uma exclamação de surpresa – que logo substitui por um sorriso irônico. "Vai me explicar ou é melhor eu não saber?"

"Só uma explosão. Só isso", ele disse. Abri passagem para ele entrar e aproveitei para observá-lo. Fazia anos que eu não via Mello e agora eu estava me encontrando com ele. Depois de todo aquele tempo. "Matt, eu preciso de sua ajuda."

Pelo tom de voz, eu soube que iria morrer. "Pode contar comigo."

**X**

Faltava uma hora para a execução do plano.

"Matt?"

"Sim?"

"Obrigado."

**X**

"Near é como uma estrela.", a garotinha disse, "Já Mello é como...", e ela não achou algo ruim o suficiente para descrevê-lo . Revirei os olhos.

"Near é como uma estrela", eu disse e ela me olhou, espantada. "Mas, que se dane. Mello é _o astro_".

**X**

**N/A: **Nuances: 1. gradação de cor; matiz, tonalidade. 2. diferença sutil; detalhes. Obviamente, usei como a segunda definição XD Essa fic é um presente para a Hee-chan, porque eu fiquei com ciúmes dela com a Anne u.ú Sim, eu sou uma amiga ciumenta, convivam com isso XD

Bem, eu estava com saudades do fandom de DN e resolvi surgir com essa oneshot. Que é uma das mais longas que eu já fiz, para falar a verdade. Não é legal? Eu realmente gostei dela e espero que vocês gostem também, principalmente você, Hee-chan.

Aproveite seu presente! Kissus o/


End file.
